The Green Witch
by Demere Joanna
Summary: Hime Sakura is not who she appears, her beauty is great, her gentleness legendary her reputation fearful. She desires one thing and will use any means to achieve it. One young man has had enough of her rule, he is determined to bring her down and stop her
1. Chapter 1

Tsubasa Chronicles

The Green Witch

Summary

Hime Sakura is not who she appears, her beauty is great, her gentleness legendary; her reputation fearful. She desires one thing and will use any means to achieve it. One young man has had enough of her rule, he is determined to bring her down and stop her one desire from coming true.

Chapter One

Rebellion

An exquisite women stood before an oak carved mirror, her balcony curtains were being disturbed by the harsh wind. Her appearance was eloquent, her golden crown sat upon her perfectly groomed hair, rubies glittered from the spikes of her crown. Her hair was a honey colour, her voice was orange marmalade it spread everywhere; touched every being she spoke to whether it be a wasp or a man.

Her honey hair was long, it didn't need the rays of the sun to proclaim its beauty. Hey body was alive with curves, her frame was delicate but deadly. Her eyes trapped anyone she gazed upon, her jewels the colour of the sea. Green as the great forest that was in her garden. Her eyes were her weapons all who even glanced at them fell under her rule, she pitied women and desired men.

She was a princess by blood but she longed for so much more, she ruled her kingdom with fierceness and burned all who opposed her. She is not a magical being, she has assistants who handle all of her magic business. Her name means cherry blossom, something sweet and angelic most of all flavour able. Well she certainly was a cherry in all she did, but not all she preached. She wanted to make herself invincible, unbeatable, feared and respected by all that was her life goal.

Her reflection looked back at her and a cold smile spread over her delicate face. Her sea green eyes narrowed in raging anger. She screamed, a high pitch death sound echoed from her lips, her face scrunched up with unnecessary effort. Her body moved indecisively unsure of where she should move to next, it was usual for her to have uncontrollable tantrums such as this. Her staff learned to pretend they didn't happen. They stayed out of her way otherwise they would become included in horrifying ways.

Sakura could hold a scream for up to two minutes, her lungs worked furiously, she pushed herself beyond her limit, her face become bright red, her eyes dilated with bursting fury. Her skin become translucent white, her body weightless. She would move to the tune of her scream, shattering her windows, but never her oak carved mirror. Her windows had to be replaced once everyday, on some occasions even twice a day.

The people in the streets, who rode their carts taking their crops and possessions to sell to the market had a name for her. Her nice name was 'The Envy Princess', her horrible name, which they called her in private was 'The Green Witch'. Everyone believed that she was cursed, many people in her charge went hungry, lived in squalor and died. Taxes were rather high, seventy percent to their princess and thirty percent for themselves and their families. There were frequent rebellions and all who went against 'The Green Witch' never came back. They were killed, tortured or thrown into the powerful sea and surrounded the land. None survived and for this most carried a strong hatred for the princess Sakura.

Many came from distant lands to see if the rumours were true about her having magical powers, but they never lived to make their discoveries known. Sakura always made sure she was one step a head, she had spies, who did have magical powers kill and torment them.

Her bedroom windows shattered as usual, her screaming done she glanced at her appearance and scowled, "bath time" she muttered angrily to herself. Tiredly she rid herself of her clothes and slipped on a silk bathrobe, "Mymi" she called. Sakura waited for thirty seconds then she strode over to a gong on her balcony and hit it forcefully the echo of the gong burst from the balcony and sounded so that everybody heard it.

Her bedroom door burst open and a young woman, thin and ragged bowed down before her and begged for forgiveness. "Please Hime, forgive me I'm sorry I was attending to something else--" she trailed off seeing the angry look in Sakura's green eyes. Sakura waved away her excuses, "run me a bath then bring me my sword". Mymi bowed low again and rushed off to do as she was asked.

Sakura walked out to the rail of her balcony and glanced down everyone in the town square was bowing to her, orchids, roses, cherry blossoms and daffodils had been placed in front of them to honour her. A young man was being stoned by some of Sakura's guards for refusing to bow. He kicked one of them in the shin and began to make his way to the flowers.

Along his way he called out "All hail 'The Green Witch', her mystical being astounds all, her screaming and temper infuriate no one; her treatment of her people is so kind that I praise her most highly for her commitment to her people! All worship the goddess, 'The Green Witch' or my name for her 'The Bossy Bitch'. Most people gasped, a few snickered the young man smiled grimly and declared for all to hear, "I obey no one but myself" and with a sarcastic bow to an astonished Sakura he began to run again, "bye!"

Sakura was beside herself, "Seize him!" she shrieked at her guards, "I want his head! Seize him!" Blazing with fury she thundered back into her room and banged the doors shut. Mymi her servant informed her that her bath was ready, "your sword is on your bed hime" Mymi stuttered afraid. Sakura let out a growl, grasped her sword and sliced Mymi's head clean off her shoulders in one swipe, blood sputtered everywhere.

"I will kill that man if it's the last thing I do!" Hime Sakura screamed to the dead Mymi.

At the southern edge of 'The Blydane Forest' a little cottage stood by the great Haim River. The green water swirled and rippled severely copying the princess's mood. A young man walked along the path beside the river, humming softly to himself. He was a peasant boy, his hair was a messy light brown colour, his eyes were a dark amber that masked his hidden anger. He made his way swiftly to the cottage, flowers bloomed in the small garden, honeysuckle grew on the house, the smell of tomato soup greeted his nose he quickened his pace into a run and came skidding to a halt at the wooden front door.

He knocked excitedly on the door and the laughter of a young woman met his ears. "Coming" she chirped, she opened the door and sank into a low bow, "Lord, good afternoon I have your dinner ready on the table, I have used the best china so please I implore to be careful as I do not wish to mark it", the young woman announced playfully. The young man pulled her into a quick hug and patted her hair, "when will you grow up Tomoyo?" he growled jokingly.

The woman named Tomoyo turned her back on his and led him to the sitting room, "never" she finally answered. The young man chuckled at her answer, it was so typical of his sister to say that to him. The sitting room was plain but nicely decorated. Flowers in vases were in the table in the corner and on the low pine table in the middle of the room where two arms stood. On the wall above the fireplace there was a picture of a family, the young man, Tomoyo and what looked like their parents.

"So dearest sister what is for dinner, I'm starved" the young man confessed hungrily. Tomoyo spun around and smiled at him, "why dearest Syaoran tomato soup, fresh from the garden and bread with butter. For pudding cherry pie" she informed politely. Syaoran licked his lips expectantly and rubbed his stomach as if trying to soothe his hunger pains. His stomach was making noises demanding food. Tomoyo laughed as she tended to the fire. "Your stomach speaks for you, I'll just go into the kitchen and bring the dinner and you go and wash yourself you are filthy." she replied sternly, pointing a finger in the direction of the wash room.

Syaoran grumbled and made his way to the washroom "oh great no hot water" he moaned softly. He plunged his head into the bucket of cold water, allowing the water to penetrate his dirty pores. He lifted his head out and shook his head, his hair became unruly and darkened because of the wetness. He stared into the mirror opposite him and he felt his smile slacken, his eyes grew darker. Angrily he tore his gaze away from the mirror and proceeded to wash himself, he stripped off his clothes and tipped the bucket of what over himself. "Brrr!" he yelled out.

"Syaoran hurry up your dinner's getting cold!" Tomoyo's voice called out to him. "Give me a chance woman!" Syaoran hollered back gruffly. Sighing Syaoran dried himself off quickly and put his clothes back on. Shivering he made his way back to the sitting room and sat gladly in front of the blazing fire, holding his hands out feeling the heat on them. After a minute he walked away from the fire and sat down at the table where his dinner sat. Tomoyo came through from the kitchen carrying two cups of steaming tea. Syaoran rubbed his hands together gleefully and tucked into his dinner. "This is great Tomoyo" he beamed at her. Tomoyo nodded her head in appreciation and sat down in one of the arm chairs clutching her cup of tea.

Syaoran finished his dinner in silence, thanked his sister for the food and went to his bedroom. It was quite bare just a bed and a little cupboard occupied the room. He pulled out a little brown notebook from his pocket and wrote down his entry for that day. He had kept a diary for the last three years, since he had lost his parents.

_Well diary today was just like every other day. Since we are under the rule of Hime Sakura or as I like to call her 'The Bossy Bitch'_ . _Everyday is a struggle for every single person, save the selfish princess herself. It is becoming harder to look after my sister and myself, the ground to grow vegetables is becoming to hard to grow anything, from my work I earn very little and I don't agree with stealing. I need to find more work, perhaps cutting trees or something. I will refuse to work for that old hag, The Green Witch. She may control everybody else but she will not dominate my sister and me. _

_When she has a temper I laugh, I think its positively hilarious and they have to change the glass in windows everyday because she's a pompous, conniving self-manipulating fraud. My father always said to hate a person was one of the biggest crimes ever but I find with that woman that its hard not to hate her. Anyway I refused to bow down to her wicked highness today so they started to stone me, again I found it funny though I did receive a few bruises but its worth it to get back at that ice witch. What do you know another name for her, I can think of some many unpleasant names for her but to say them aloud would be horrible of me. _

_I've had enough of her rule, so I'm going to rebel I obey no one but myself, why should some idiot like her control my life?! I've had it, she will not anymore! And if there is anyone else who agrees then they can join the revolution! Too many murders have been committed through her orders and her whinging. _

"_Down with THE BOSSY BITCH!" (My favourite name for her)_

_End of today's entry 6__th__ June 1756_

End of Chapter One

What do you think, please review; this is my first Tsubasa Chronicles story. By the way do any of you know Syaoran's surname from the anime because I don't. If you could tell me that would be brilliant.

Thanks a lot

Demere


	2. Cowardice

The Green Witch

Disclaimer: I hold no ownership over Tsubasa Chronicles

Chapter Two

Cowardice

Hime Sakura lay in the bath enjoying the hot water, washing away her wrath and cares. Her body was naked beneath the bubbles, her eyes were closed; her dark eyelashes touched her cheeks. Sakura looked radiant at that moment not the psycho that she was in everyday life. Sighing rancorously thinking of that pig-headed man who had dared to defy her, she scrubbed herself clean obsessively.

She had the same routine everyday, the morning bath considered of a vigorous clean of her whole body, except for her face as she put on her special cream to keep her appearance fresh and blemish free. In the evening she would soak herself in the bath for around fifteen minutes then get panicky and cleanse herself until she was satisfied with the results. A trait she had gotten from her mother, compulsive and obsessive ness bordering on manic.

After she had rubbed her body raw, she turned to her hair and sunk beneath the lukewarm water. Keeping her eyes closed she swished her hair in the water allowing the water to soak into the very depths of her hair. Her hair turned from a honey brown, to a mid-dark brown with low-lights. She raised herself up and her hair fell down her back, droplets of water running down her hair and dissolving into the water.

Sakura sang to herself, her voice could drain the reddest rose of all it's colour. It wasn't a particularly pleasant voice to listen to. Her washroom window was open and the sound flew out of her window and into the ears of the people still working in the street and of people in their homes settling down to a nice homely cooked dinner. "Great The Green Witch is exercising her revolting voice again" one man dared to say to his astonished family. His little twin daughters burst into girlish giggles and his eldest son gripped the table in fright.

Her singing continued for over half an hour, this was a normal everyday thing for the people who lived in her country. Her voice was scratchy, she was deathly beautiful in appearance and her way of words, but her voice was hideous, as rotten and rancid as a year old apple core.

"Hime Sakura dinner is ready" a servant informed her nervously outside of the bathroom door. He heard a scream of rage and got as far away from the princess as he could. If anyone interrupted her singing, if it could be called that then they would find themselves in mortal peril.

Her evening ritual of cleansing herself had been disturbed now she would need to begin all over again because of some impertinent dolt had broken her concentration. Her defence of thoughts had crashed all around her. She smiled cruelly to herself and ran to unleash some of her bottled up anger. She felt like a bottle of champagne, all corked up, shaken up and ready to fly with the bubbles.

Throwing on her silk robe, forgetting all about her appearance, she thudded out of her room and headed downstairs to the kitchen wanting to find out who had insulted her singing. She pushed servants and maids out of the way not caring if they cracked their head open hitting the wall or ended up being thrown over the banister.

Sakura threw open the kitchen door, everyone turned to her and instantly sank into deep bows, muttering in a monotone "Good evening Hime". Sakura ignored this greeting and seized the man nearest to her in a firm grip. "Who called me for dinner?" she demanded coldly, "Who's the egotistical bastard who interrupted my bath! I want to know now!?" she shouted loudly, her voice pungent in the steam filled kitchen.

She tapped her foot, her face was growing redder by the second she was working herself into one of her tempers. One man stepped bravely forward, he didn't cower under her stare. "It was I, Nithourn" he told her his breathing heavy with dread. He knew what was coming next.

Sakura smiled at him sickly, her green eyes alive with bloodlust. "My sword, bring it" she hissed vehemently at a servant. Her eyes glowed with hunger, excitement coursed through her veins, her heart thumped to the tune of her ravaging desire to kill this man. A man had scurried off to retrieve her sword from her room.

The man returned with her sword, Sakura took it from him and nodded her thanks. "Nithourn I sentence you to death for treason!" Sakura proclaimed dramatically. She brandished her sword, rose it above her head, put her foot on Nithourn's back holding him down and thrust the blade of her sword into his mid-back. He became still and his heart stopped.

Sakura smiled hellishly to her servants, her sword still in her right hand, Nithourn's blood glittering on the blade, drops fell to the kitchen floor. "I want the head chef to cut up this man's body, shave his hair off, every single hair. Cook the body and give it to the dragon for his breakfast. He has been begging for fresh flesh lately. Now do as I say." she commanded.

The servants looked at each other with disgusted and putrid looks on their faces. The head chef's face grimaced painfully at the dead body that he would have to cook. "Mad woman" he muttered to himself. He took one last horrified look at the blood stained body and lifted it up. He winced inwardly, making sure the princess didn't see. He turned to glance at her, she met his eyes and nodded her head.

Humming happily to herself Sakura flounced out of the kitchen to start her bath again. On the stairs she told a servant, "See that I am not disturbed again" she ordered threateningly, "because if I am the next person will meet a more unpleasant death." she added impulsively loving how she had so much control over her land. No one dared to question her rule or ideals. Her face darkened as she remember the young man who had called her _The Bossy Bitch _today in the courtyard.

He needed to be annihilated, calling her servant back to her a wicked smile filled her lips. "Tell the Head General to have soldiers and men look for the brat who caused trouble today in the courtyard. Find out who he is and bring him here to me alive. I've got plans for him, kill all who have aided him" she stated tightly.

Within an hour men on horses rode out of the castle gates and into the town, knocking on doors using brutal methods to obtain the answers for their princess. One family who knew the young man well had refused to give them answers. As a result they were shut in their house and burnt to death. The youngest had been a six month old baby.

"She needs to be stopped" a voice spat from the back of the burnt out house…

Syaoran sat up in his bed reading by candle light, his eyebrows were furrowed in concentration. He was immersed in a breathtaking story. The world around him had gone still, now he was in the world of his book. The author had a good writing style, fresh ideas but an ancient hand. He liked it, it was different, this person knew and understood what they were writing about. The girl too, in the story was beautifully described.

Frowning deeply when a knock sounded on his door, he got up grudgingly from his bed, placed his book on his bed open to the page he was still on. As he moved from his bed, the book fell to the floor making him lose his page. Increasing his temper he growled lowly to the door. "What?"

He pulled his door open to find his sister sitting on the floor covered in dirt and the smell of smoke on her. She had her face buried in her hands, her back shaking from her silent crying. Syaoran bent down, picked her up in his arms and carried her to his bed where he laid her down gently.

A look of intense anger flickered across his face, his amber eyes wrinkled with pain at seeing his sister in such a state. He sat beside her on his bed rubbing her back softly, neither of them spoke a word. Silence was not so golden, he wanted answers. Eventually her crying subdued and her tear stained face peered out from beneath her hair.

Syaoran stared into her grief filled eyes and fresh tears streamed down her face. "Syaoran it was horrible…I saw…how could they?" she got out incoherently sobbing sounds making it hard to make out her words. She launched herself into her brothers arms, her crying had become unbearable again. Resuming his rubbing of her back she calmed down again.

Syaoran asked her before she could get a word out, "What's going on Tomoyo? Why are you crying like this? Has someone hurt you? Why are you all dirty and why do you smell of smoke?" he burst out concerned, a hint of anger in his voice. He was asking questions that any brother would ask. He hated to his sister in any kind of pain, and when he found out who inflicted it they would feel the power of his fist.

Tomoyo glared at her brother, this was not the time to take her up on her appearance. "I saw horrible things Syaoran. I was coming home from the fish market and I could smell burning. A friend of mine has died and all of her family and…" she drifted off not able to finish the sentence.

Syaoran stood up quickly and began pacing his room, his body surged with pure fury. A burning fire rose up in him that he could barely control. His body shaking he turned to Tomoyo, "And what?" he demanded. He knew he sounded harsh but he had to know. If it was her, then all the more sooner he could finish her off.

Tomoyo remained silent, looking fearfully at her brother who was glaring at her with such ferocity in his eyes, it seemed as if red has filled his vision. "And a baby was burned to death, I was too late to save them!" she cried out the last part, tears watering her eyes. She got up from the bed and sprinted to her room.

Syaoran glared at the candle burning and his rage unhinged itself, it burst from his like a broken dam that holds water. She had now gone to the low of killing innocent babies? Why had she killed the family in the first place? Tomoyo had said that they had known this family as friends? That made matters worse.

Grabbing his book from the floor he hurled it at the candle. The book and candle fell to the floor. Syaoran grunted and left his room, darkness had now settled. He had to find out from Tomoyo who the family was. He stomped noisily to her room, didn't bother knocking on the door, wrenched the door open and plopped himself on his sister's bed.

"Who were the family?" he blurted out coldly, he never was very tactful with his words. He acted before he could think things through, he had his temper to thank for that. This news about a family being killed…and good lord a baby was horrendous to him. He wanted to do something in return to that screwed up princess, that bitch who controlled and violated the country and land where he lived.

Tomoyo met his gaze, her dark brown eyes blank she replied flatly, "The Tanichi family, none survived not even…" she didn't finish the sentence, he didn't need her to tell him the last bit he knew. The girl he had been seeing for the last year and a half had been brutally murdered by the cursed blaze.

He kicked his sister's dressing table in overpowering anger and let out a howl that sounded into the night. The trees heard, the river heard, they stirred angrily. The river's waves pressed against the banks, the trees swished and moved their branches in the increasing bitter wind.

"I swear on Mother and Father's grave that I will make that bitch suffer, even if it's the last thing I do" Syaoran swore, saying a silent pray for his girlfriend and family. Tears spilled from his eyes as he recalled her face in his mind. Her sand hair, her enchanting hazel eyes swirled with green and brown and the outline blue. Her lush red lips and her bewitching smile.

Tomoyo let more tears fall from her face and Syaoran glared furiously at the candle burning on a cupboard by the window. Syaoran wanted vengeance, and he would go by any means to achieve it. No one should be able to get away with killing innocent babies who didn't even understand the world. She was a coward, resorting to killing people who had done her no wrong.

"Hiding behind a mask of Cowardice, not going to work Hime bitch"

End of Chapter two

Thank you to Mark Ash for telling me the surname of Syaoran. What did you think of chapter two? Please review and tell me.

Demere


	3. Hanging out to Dry

The Green Witch

Disclaimer: I hold no ownership over Tsubasa Chronicles

Chapter Three

Hanging out to Dry

Syaoran's anger and desire for revenge increased with every event that occurred by people trying to protect him. Hime Sakura continued to search every house to find him. The organisation was full of betrayers and cheaters. Sakura went to extreme measures to find him, any who showed any sign of knowing him or disclosing his whereabouts from her guards were killed. Some by decapitation, some by hanging, some by torture from severely painful instruments.

None survived her wrath, she wanted the young man who had called her a bitch dead. Her fury increased every day, more windows were broken as a result, more people had become courageous because of the young man's outburst in the courtyard. More people tried to kill her, attempted to scale the castle walls, or archer her to death when she went out into the town. This made her deeply uneasy, hence she was now guarded at all times. Her sea green eyes now held a desperation that became more revealed with every rebellious individual who dared to oppose her.

Her assistant had come up with an idea, there was a famous wizard who could sort this problem out in the blink of an eye. Unfortunately he was busy at the moment, attending to something else. Of course when she found this out she had thrown a childish tantrum resulting in the death of two cooks and a maid. Naturally their deaths were brushed aside. Their faces didn't haunt her dreams, she didn't allow them to you. She wasn't cursed she was blessed by beauty, brains and overwhelming greed for power.

She was screaming her usual words of scorn to one of her servants for informing her that her second general had just been killed by the mysterious young man who was so against her and her way of ruling. "How was it done?" she hissed venomously at her quivering servant who was down on their knees bowing robotically at her feet as was the custom.

"They were killed by a stabbing at the back of the neck", the servant answered cowering more than ever. Sakura's green eyes darkened as she heard the word 'they'. She had been told that just one man had been killed, not more than that. "They?" she questioned the servant in a low angry voice. "I was told only second general had been murdered".

The servant stood up looked her directly in the eye and replied in a whisper, "The second general and ten other men of lower ranks." The words came crashing down on Sakura like a bolt of lightning. Her mood plummeted, it seemed that this young man posed more of a threat than she first originally thought. "You may go" she told her servant dismissively.

The servant couldn't believe his ears, he wasn't going to be killed for bringing her this news? The servant hurried away before she had time to reconsider her actions. Sakura sat on her bed thinking what could be her next move, in truth she felt totally lost. The infamous wizard was unable to come into her service at the moment, so she would just have to manage without him somehow. This feeling of weakness went through her like a knife. She loathed the feeling.

Syaoran had been working day and night to recruit people to help him. They had created a group that stood for honour and the desire of a new rule. A new world, a different leader, different taxation system, new policies. The whole works, all done anew. The murder of the Tanichi had ignited this determination even more. He wanted the princess Sakura, with the sea eyes that can hypnotise any man reduced to nothing. He wanted to see her finished, her rule vanquished, her burned by her own fire.

They had name their group 'Destruction of The Green Witch' or DTGW for short. Every time anyone looked at Syaoran they swore that a fire burned within his eyes. A fire of hatred and dominance, everyone looked up to him in awe, nearly all feared him. He noticed this, he acted in a cold manner towards all even his sister. He had a job to do and until it was done he would concentrate on nothing else.

This Witch had taken the girl he had only truly cared about, this had caused him to shed tears and it was not often that he cried. When he did you could feel his pain cut through you, slicing its way into your body. A scary thought and even scarier to feel that way. He glared at the notebook laying on his bed beside him, he hadn't had the inclination or will to write in it since Tomoyo had told him about that tragic incident where his girlfriend and her family and most tragic of all an innocent baby had been murdered brutally, torched alive. His blood boiled with dragon fire anger when he thought about it. His smile had vanished from his face replaced with a rock line.

The killing of the second general of Hime Bitch's army had gone according to plan, he had felt intense happiness at slaying him down. The last look in his eyes had been fright, horrifying terror and that look would stay with Syaoran for the rest of his days. He thrived on that look, he wanted to see the same look on every man that he killed who worked for princess Sakura.

To his surprise many men had been willing to join him in his plans and want for a new rule. They had all had enough of the princess Sakura dictating everything. They had been impressed by his bold speech at the courtyard. Now everyone left red roses and painted brown onto them as a memento of Syaoran's courage.

Syaoran grumbled tiredly to himself, he had gotten next to no sleep last night. He laid down on his bed and pushed his notebook onto the floor. Closing his eyes he thought of the girl who he had loved and lost. A smile touched his face but disappeared in an instant as his jaw hardened with grief.

There was a knock on his door, that was all he seemed to hear lately was a knock on his door saying something else had happened. "What?" he growled fiercely. He waited for a moment for his door to open, it didn't. Cursing the person he raised himself off his bed and opened the door. It wasn't a pleasant sight that met his eyes. His sister was laying on the floor gasping for breath.

"Tomoyo?" he said full of concern, "How did you get hurt?" Tomoyo looked like she was retching her face was pale and her breathing shallow. Syaoran lifted her up onto his lap and inspected her stomach area, she had been stabbed and the cut was quite deep. Her clothes were blood stained. Syaoran stared at it for a moment in shock. Who had dared to hurt his sister?

Silently and gently he took her into his arms and carried her to his bed and laid her down on her back being careful of her wound. He ripped open her clothes and looked at the wound in more detail, luckily it wasn't as deep as he had first thought. He rushed out of his room and into the kitchen to get rags and hot water to wash the wound, then he soaked a cloth in honeysuckle and aynuis this would help soothe the pain. He then dressed her wound for her. She had slept the whole way through. Her breathing had become normal and her heart rate had slowed down.

Syaoran wiped his brow in deep relief and thanked his mother and father for saving her. If he had lost his sister he wouldn't have been able to control himself. Now he had to find out who attacked her and why? If the princess knew his name then he would have to go into hiding, he hoped that his name would remain secret for a little longer. He promised to kill whoever had stabbed his sister, he would find out and when he did that person had better run in fear. Retribution would be swift and painful.

Syaoran sat on the floor of his room and waited for his sister to wake up. Coming to a decision he left his room and set off for the town. Walking along the path next to the river he met some of the princess' army. "Perfect" he muttered to himself.

He walked blindly up to them not an ounce of fear in his body and asked angrily, "Who attacked a young girl with long black hair?" The army of people drew their swords and jeered at him. They thought he was a comedian. Syaoran's temper peaked when none of them answered just merely laughed at him like he was a joke, this infuriated him even more, to the point where he attacked a man on a horse cutting him down.

The horse took off in fear the dead man's body tie to its reins swinging wildly behind the horse. Syaoran spat on the ground and laughed wickedly, darkness consuming his next actions. "Who attacked a young women with long black hair?" he repeated again. "If you do not answer then I will slit everyone of your throats and hang your heads out to dry!" he added threateningly.

There were about six men and only one of him, they laughed comically at him. "I warned you" Syaoran stated in a cold voice. He drew back his sword and struck madly at the man nearest to him, he stabbed him in the leg causing him to fall from his horse and collapse on the ground in pain. Syaoran decapitated the man in one swift stroke. He held up the head in his unsheathed hand and grimaced at it.

"Who's next?" he asked nonchalantly as if he was asking what they would like for dinner. The other men charged at him on their horses. Syaoran was ready for them, he leapt into the air and landed on one of the horses and attacked the man who jumped from the horse in terror and shame. The man met a sticky end another horse trampled over him, he died instantly.

Syaoran took charge of the horse and led the men into the forest. They followed him brandishing their swords with rage and anguish. Syaoran shook his head and cast them a jester look. The men glared back at him. Syaoran came to a stop and jumped down from the horse. "Go!" he ordered the horse slapping its bottom. The horse took off like a shot back towards the town.

"I shall ask one last time, who attacked a woman with long black hair?" he bit out viciously. "Tell me and I will spare one of your lives". The men looked at each other and attacked him head on, Syaoran sighed and struck back with more force, he caused the men to fall from their horses and decapitated every single one of them except for the shortest man. He collected the heads of the men and slung of the ground.

He held his sword to the last living man's throat and instructed carefully, "Go back to your princess and tell her this is far from over. And do you know who attacked a woman with long black hair?" The man shook his head to say he didn't. Syaoran took his sword away from the man's throat and threw him into the tree. "GO NOW!" he yelled butcherly "before I cut your head off as well!"

The man dashed away and disappeared from view. Syaoran grabbed the heads and made his way into the town. Just outside the castle he climbed up into the nearest tree and stuck the heads of the dead men on to the branches. Then one of them he threw into the castle, it crashed through the window and he heard a scream.

Laughing loudly, he quickly scrambled down the tree and shouted, "Down with the Bossy Bitch!" A chorus of applause and laughter was greeted by his actions and words. Then he melted into the shadows and made his way home to his sister.

Hime Sakura cried in fury, a dead man's head had been thrown through her window, shattered the glass and scaring the hell out of her. More bad news came to her, a single man had killed six of her men and put their heads on display outside of the castle of a tree, "hanging out to dry" the servant had said. To make things worse she still didn't know his name, but she knew that he cared deeply about the girl with long black hair, who she had stabbed thinking she was a servant.

"Bring me the girl" Sakura ordered…

End of chapter three

Sorry about all the blood and gore but when you have a crazy princess and a mad Syaoran it's bound to happen. Please review.

Demere


	4. Pure Revelation

The Green Witch

Disclaimer: I hold no ownership over CCS

Chapter Four

Pure Revelation

Sakura laid in her bed, her eyes wanted to sleep, begged to sleep to fall into a deep slumber. Her mind was awake and her mind ruled over her eyes. Her mind was working, the gears in her brain were turning. Her mind was thinking about what had gone on that afternoon when she had ordered them to bring her the girl with long black hair, to the utter despair they could not find a trace of the girl anywhere.

Her pain and anguish had come floating out through her evening song ritual, she had scrubbed herself more than ever, her skin had been red raw and was still sore to the touch in some areas. Her passion for her singing had been put out when some of the villager's, quite a lot of them had come out of their comfortable homes into the cold night to rebel against her singing. They had come up with their own song, it made most of the servants laugh and they hummed it to themselves in their minds. To Sakura however the song had made her lose her concentration and she had beheaded five servants as a result.

The song kept going through her mind:

_The Green Witch, The Green witch,_

_Let's trip and push her into a ditch,_

_How we'd all laugh and mutilate her hideous pitch,_

_If I came face to face with Hime Bitch,_

_I'd torch her to death like she deserves,_

_For she is The Green Witch, The Green Witch. _

Tears came into Sakura's eyes, her green eyes swam with vulnerability. She wasn't old, in fact she was very young. Only two month's away until she turned twenty. Her exterior was solid and stone cold but her interior was filled with tears. Water of pain, humiliation and the grief of her parents. Their deaths would haunt her for the rest of her life. It had been her fault, she had been the cause of their deaths.

"I must sleep" she whispered to herself, tearing sliding down her cheeks and onto her pillow. Calming down her racing heart she closed her eyes and soon fell into a deep sleep. Not a restful sleep, a night filled with images from her life, living faces and dead faces. After having a dream of being chased by her dragon, she fell into another dream. A man appeared before her.

He had short blonde hair, clear blue eyes and a face that was young but held signs of age. This man was ancient he had seen much, knew much and caused much. He had a staff in his hand and marks on his wrists, they twisted and moved with every move he made. They glowed an aqua colour, casting a strange light into her eyes. Her green eyes became still, her blinking stopped as she stared transfixed, hypnotised by the man's blue eyes.

He smiled warmly at her and began to speak in a low soft voice, with a slight high pitch to it. "Hime Sakura you have called upon my services and this is my response to you. I cannot assist in the capture and death of the man you seek. I do not use my powers to bring bad to the land of men. I assist in situations where I can see a bright outcome. I know what you desire above all else. You wish to be made immortal, to have the power of a god. To obtain this power there is a spear, the one who holds the spear and pierces the hunter's heart shall be granted power of a god. However only a pure heart, one untouched by evil can achieve this."

The man finished his speech, bowed lowly to her and began to fade from her sight. Sakura broke out of her daze and called out to him, "what is your name?" The wizard man chuckled and answered back "Fyre" within a blink of her eye he was gone. Sakura stared around at the darkness and a smile came to her face. "Thank you for your help mystical Fyre" she said to the black night.

Sakura jolted awake with a start and saw the early dawn light creeping across the sky. It was barely daybreak and she couldn't get back to sleep no matter how much she tried. Adrenaline and stupendous energy was rushing through her body, it could only have come from her dream. A man had come to her and told her about a spear that would give you the power of a god. Her smile stretched from her left ear to her right ear, you could even call it a grin.

Hime Sakura was smiling for the first time in a long time. Her grin drooped slightly when she remembered the words of the man, '_To obtain this power there is a spear, the one who holds the spear and pierces the hunter's heart shall be granted power of a god. However only a pure heart, one untouched by evil can achieve this_.'

Sakura frowned deeply and scratched her hair in thought, she now had to find out where this spear was, and who this hunter was and something about a pure heart? Well she was pretty sure she qualified as being pure. What did pure mean anyway? She saw the word pure form in her mind and the meaning: someone who has never killed another human being, someone who was young yet old enough to the know and understand their actions.

Sakura grunted in frustration, she wasn't a pure person. She needed to find someone of pure heart probably a girl possibly a boy. Sakura had killed many times, some of them unnecessary, she had done it for the sport of it or for the sake of enjoying the bloodshed. Another thing who was this hunter? Could it be any hunter or did it have to be a person who came from a long line of hunters? This pure person had to touch the spear then anyone could use it? What about the godly powers would the pure person get them or would they come to Sakura? And how did you do this, did you command them, be nice to them, bribe them? How could she attain people's pure devotion?

Syaoran had ran all the way back to his home, he was sweaty and dirty. Blood was on his arms, his legs, his clothes were caked in it. The stench of blood was in the air, he was sure that an even bigger battle would take place soon. He glanced at himself in the washroom mirror, he had a cut on his left cheek and dried blood on his face. Turning away from his reflection he prepared to give himself an ice bucket shower and gritted his teeth in determination.

The moment the icy water hit his skin he let out a shrill yell of pain. Now he knew what it felt like to be naked in the snow. The water stung his skin, each drop pinched his tanned complexion hard. "Ouch!" he cried out, was kind of funny when he thought about it, a simple shower and he was screaming in pain like a baby but when he fought men where swords and spike balls were involved he let no pain show on his face or the way he deflected their attacks.

He had checked on Tomoyo when he had come in and had found her sleeping soundly on his bed. Having dressed and dried himself Syaoran made his way back to his room. He smiled at his sister, thinking if he had lost her it would have eaten him up. Now he knew how dangerous the princess was, she would hurt everyone until there was no one left. Syaoran's stomach growled with hunger. He knew how to fight but he had never mastered the art of cooking, just wasn't his forte. Grumbling he went to the kitchen to find something to eat. He started a fire and glanced around looking for prepared food to eat. He saw a slice of cherry pie left and gobbled it up quickly.

He washed it down with some water and sat in front of the fire thinking. All these skirmishes that happened were good but it was just playing to him. He wanted to finish it for good, get rid of the princess and start a new rule one where people had freedom and reasonable taxes. Where people didn't have to put up with awful singing and the fear of persecution every time they set foot outside of their door.

Syaoran heard a noise from outside, he ran to the front door and got ready if he was to be attacked. Syaoran peeked through the door window and screwed his eyes up to see if he could see anything that he might have missed. Giving up he turned around and made his back to the kitchen. He felt a breeze enter the room and move his hair. He turned around and saw the back door was open. He didn't remember leaving the door open?

Shrugging he slammed the door shut, he spun around when he heard a creak on the floor. Someone was here with him, was watching him at that very minute. He stayed where he was facing the door, suddenly he felt a hand grasp his shoulder. Instinctively he back kicked the persons ankle with his heel, the person released his shoulder and this gave him a chance to turn around and throw a punch at the person's stomach.

Growling viciously the man pushed Syaoran down onto the floor. Syaoran tried with a his might to get free but he couldn't the man was too strong. Syaoran looked around for something to help him but there was nothing. He cursed wordlessly to himself and in turn looked up at the man before him, he met crimson eyes. The man's face was large and heavy jawed, yet he was powerfully built and many girls would find him dashingly rugged.

"Release me!" Syaoran snarled angrily at the mysterious man. The man's crimson eyes bore right into Syaoran's amber ones, Syaoran flinched at the intensity of the crimson it was a scary prospect to look into such eyes, they reminded him of a dragon. The man chuckled darkly and made a sudden movement, he held his hand out to Syaoran and pulled him up with ease.

Syaoran was now very confused, he had thought that this man who one of the princess's soldiers, but obviously wasn't. Then who was this man? "What's your name?" Syaoran demanded as he massaged his wrists, they hurt where he had been pushed down hard onto the floor. The man sat down in a chair by the fire and commanded, "Make some tea and I will tell you".

Syaoran scowled he didn't like being ordered around least of all by a stranger and in his own home. Growling furiously in his mind he clumsily made the tea and grudgingly gave it to the unknown man. "Are you friend or foe?" Syaoran asked quickly. The man let out a harsh laugh, "Very impatient little guy aren't you? I'm not your enemy but then again I'm not your friend", the man answered in a rough voice.

"Then what are you? How do you know where I live? If you are working for that Hime Bitch I swear I will--". The man cut him off with a tssking noise and a wave of his hand. The man rolled his eyes and Syaoran and sipped his tea then he turned to Syaoran and began to answer his questions curtly.

"I am not working for the dark princess Sakura, I was told where you lived by Fyre. I am here to help you and to warn you. Although I must say you have done well by yourself so far. I believe it was you who opened rebelled against the princess, who mocked her in public who has killed a lot of her men? Who has started up a group called DTGW? Who everyone calls the shadow because you never stick around long enough to get caught. And who calls her 'The Bossy Bitch'? And who threw a dead mans head into her window and stuck the other men's heads onto a tree outside of her castle? Your antics are amusing".

Syaoran stood there dumbfounded at the man, how did he know all of this and who was Fyre? Syaoran wasn't satisfied with the answers, he wanted to know who this man was. "Who are you?" Syaoran demanded his amber eyes narrowed with dislike. He didn't trust this man he knew too much.

"You can call me Kuroin, that will do for now. Fyre is a friend to all who need help and he sensed that you did so he sent me. Plus Fyre was a good friend of your parents and so was I Li Syaoran." The man explained slowly, every word sunk into Syaoran. This guy had known his parents, perhaps he was a shoulder to lean on after all? Then again it could all be lies.

"Why have you come to help? How can you be of help? I can already handle the soldiers and I'll deal with that fake princess when I get to her as well." Syaoran informed savagely, a manly look glinting in his amber eyes. He felt angry and betrayed he didn't need help he wondered if one of the group had said that he was a bad leader and needed help. Well he would find out, and he didn't like being treated like a little boy and hated that feeling.

"The princess wants to be made a god you know that right?" Kuroin shot at Syaoran before he could interrupt. Syaoran shook his head. He hadn't known that, he thought she just wanted to rule the land callously and kill and dominate everybody's lives. It was worse than he thought.

"The princess is searching for a spear that will give the holder powers of a god. With these powers she can do terrible things, she could wipe out everything and everyone. However there is a catch only a person with a pure heart can actually take the spear, before the powers of a god can be given a hunter must be killed by the spear. The spear must enter the hunter's heart. The hunter has to be from generations of other hunters. There are not many of those left now."

Syaoran sat down dumbstruck at these words. She was looking for a spear? Now he had to find the spear and stop her on top of everything else the corruption and chaos she was causing to the town and its people. "The princess doesn't have a pure heart" Syaoran told Kuroin wearily. "I don't know who does, I can't do it because neither do I."

"I know, but there is someone close to you know does have a pure heart. This person has never killed another human being." Syaoran stood up as quick as a shot and looked Kuroin directly in the eye. "Who is it?" he asked breathlessly, he'd have to protect this person as well. How much more could be expected of him.

Kuroin smirked at him like he was funny, he waited a minute before he gave his answer knowing it would antagonise Syaoran more. "You have to figure it out for yourself." Kuroin replied to his pleading look simply. Syaoran let out a howl of frustration and glared down at the man dressed in black. The crimson eyes glared back bitingly showing nothing but mockery.

'Everything's a riddle'…

End of chapter four

Getting interesting now. I wonder who the person is. Syaoran is certainly displeased with Kuroin's lack of answers.

Please review

Demere


End file.
